


Carpe Diem

by paxnirvana



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Scribblemoose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

"Fuckin' boezu!" Gojyo snarled as he abruptly slammed into the room making Hakkai look up from the book he was reading with a start. Hakuryuu lifted his head from his place curled up on Hakkai's lap too, kyuuing softly in annoyance at the other man. "Stuck-up, prissy cheap-ass bastard! See if I let him bum off me anymore when he's out," Gojyo continued, ripping off his vest and flinging it down on the floor in his pique. Hakkai frowned slightly at the blatant disregard for neatness.

"I did warn you not to ask him after last night," Hakkai said softly, a small, placid smile curving his mouth as he set down his book in order to pet Hakuryuu into calmness again. He let his fingers smooth gently down the soft fringe along the dragon's long neck. "And the floor isn't the place for your vest, Gojyo." His comment earned him a brief, sharp sidelong glare from exotic eyes.

"Don't you start!" Gojyo snapped before moving to the nearer of the two twin beds and flopping down on it heavily, making the cheap bedsprings squeak loudly beneath his weight, strong hands cupping the back of his head as he lifted his elbows held nearly high enough to hide his distinctly sulky face. One leg hung off the side of the narrow bed, the booted foot still resting flat on the floor, the other leg bent so that the foot hung over the side. Not on the bedding, he was pleased to see. He let his gaze flicker up for a moment. Noting how the long, lean body was draped with careless ease over the sagging mattress; how strands of long red hair lay scattered everywhere, brightening the dingy design of the old coverlet beneath it considerably.

Hakkai bent his head slightly, watching Gojyo from only the sides of his eyes, one blurred by the glass in front of it. "Well, if you hadn't lost all your money to those farmers playing poker..."

"Don't say it!"

Hakkai let his lips twitch into a slightly wider smile, gaze lingering on Gojyo coolly as the other man grimaced. A Gojyo without cigarettes -- or the ready cash to buy them -- was nearly as prickly as Sanzo himself.

"You haven't asked _me_ yet."

That got him another quick glare. "You never float me for cigs." The words were followed by a slight narrowing of ruby-red eyes.

Hakkai let his head lift until he could meet that glare straight on, catching it and holding it in his own calmer gaze. "Hmmm. Perhaps I could be... persuaded this time." He moved then, lifting Hakuryuu out of his lap gently and turning to lay him down on the other bed, aware of the weight of Gojyo's intent gaze fixed on him the while. The dragon let himself be set on the pillow without more than a token protest that died as soon as Hakkai scratched him under the chin lightly once. Then he curled up and tucked his head beneath a wing, resigned to ignore them, it seemed. Hakkai smiled fondly down at his content little friend, then looked over his shoulder at the larger, more disgruntled one.

Gojyo was frowning, watching him with a touch of surprised vigilance as he straightened up. The smile on his own face felt as stiff and unreal as always, but he didn't bother to fight it. A flicker of tension rose through the irritation in the air, twisted, caught hold. He took the three strides necessary to reach the other bed; paused with one foot sliding along the instep of the one Gojyo had braced on the floor and looked down silently at the other man where he lay sprawled. The tension in the air coiled subtly tighter. Made visible in the ripple of muscle in Gojyo's upraised arms and by the way blood-dark eyes watched him warily from beneath lowered lids.

The loose white tank top Gojyo wore beneath his vest had pulled out of his high-waisted pants on one side, baring a gleaming expanse of flawless, tan belly skin. Hakkai found his gaze drifting downward until it fixed on that stretch, his smile thinning slightly.

"Would you like me to buy you a carton of cigarettes, Gojyo?" he asked softly, gaze never shifting. The air in the room seemed closer now, the tension stretching.

"Hell yes, 'Kai," Gojyo said, his voice sounding faintly strangled and not at all wary any more.

He bent over at the waist, spreading one hand wide as he reached for that tan expanse. Knee bumping against the inside of Gojyo's thigh, the violet sash tied at his waist falling forward until it lay draped over tan canvas pants. The room was nearly silent except for the sound of Gojyo's hitched breaths. He leaned closer. Concentrating. His fingertips brushed smooth flesh, feeling the line of firm muscle beneath jump slightly. He moistened his lips slowly with his tongue and heard Gojyo groan as he trailed that touch a few inches along the lowest ridge of rib. He pressed his hand down slowly until his palm lay flat on warm skin, his thumb delicately tracing the dip of flesh that led to Gojyo's bellybutton beneath the loosened cloth of his shirt. Gojyo shuddered. Made a sound that died low in his throat. Almost a moan.

Hakkai let his gaze move slowly up the line of the other's body until it fixed on the mouth. Found it open and panting slightly. Lips glistening. He dropped down toward it with a jerk, catching himself with his free hand by bracing it hard against the mattress beside the other's shoulder even as he darted his head the rest of the way down and caught Gojyo's mouth with his. Leaning into it, so sleek and ready. Tasting stale sake and old ashes and heat. He traced the inside of Gojyo's lips with the tip of his tongue, explored the line of his teeth, dueled with Gojyo's own tongue deeper inside. Felt the warning quiver in the bed under his hand as Gojyo abruptly uncurled, one hand rising to tangle in his hair and cup the back of his head gently.

Too gently. He nipped sharply at the lips beneath his with his teeth. Heard a groan.

Gojyo's other arm slid around his shoulders, big hand flattening in the dip between his shoulder blades, palm hot against the ridge of his spine. He soothed the nipped spot with his tongue before lapping at the inside of Gojyo's mouth. Soft, wet, eager. The hand in his hair tightened until it was almost painful, pressing him closer in a rush, driving their mouths together almost savagely. Lips crushing, tongues tangling; he let a sound escape his own throat then, low and raw, and Gojyo surged up against him, turning them deftly and dragging Hakkai down onto the narrow bed beside him.

Hakkai blinked in mild surprise to find himself beneath Gojyo, the other's blood red hair falling around his face like a curtain as Gojyo bent his head back down toward his, eyes gleaming, lips parted to let panting breaths past.

"I thought you wanted me to buy you cigarettes," he said softly, flexing his hand where it still rested against Gojyo's taut abdomen, the other now draped over the other man's half-bare shoulders. Warm and sleek and vibrantly close.

"Fuck the cigs," Gojyo growled into his mouth. Hakkai opened his mouth wide to the thrusting heat of Gojyo's tongue, too occupied to smile in triumph.

~fin~


End file.
